Cardia Scarlet
Cardia Scarlet (née Carrest), also called the Queen of Hearts, was the former Queen of Titania. Her daughter Rose was the former ruler of Titania, and Cardia's son Mordekai was former king of Titania, while her other son Roger became her successor twice. Biography Background Cardia once solely ruled as the Queen of the Red Kingdom, with the circumstances or status of her husband the Red King unknown to everyone, and it was forbidden to speak about it. Cardia had three children - Roger, Rose and Mordekai - the last of whom was engaged to someone in the noble house of Lothoy. Cardia disowns Mordekai, however, when he flees to Corona and marries Snow White instead. Volume 1 At the royal ball, Cardia arrives wearing a translucent dress that "bulged in all the wrong places". She orders the execution of Ace Spade, after finding out that his gift to Prince Roger is merely a collection of fishing hooks. Cardia almost executes whoever gifted Roger with a "broken" pocketwatch, only for Roger to remind her that the pocketwatch does not tick due to time allegedly having stopped. Later, Cardia is confronted by Mordekai and several of his soldiers when Mordekai's son Layton sneaks out of Corona and into Titania for the ball. The confrontation ends with Cardia calling for Mordekai's execution, which is carried out by General Timmerman. At the wedding of Roger and Anita, Cardia seems displeased at the notion of giving up her throne. Cardia later has Jack give Ella an invisibility potion, allowing Ella to assassinate Anita and making Rose the new Queen. Volume 2 Despite Cardia's efforts to manipulate her daughter, Rose has Cardia arrested and taken as a prisoner to Corona where she awaits Snow White's judgement for having Mordekai killed. Cardia eventually starts a brutal fight in the dungeons with other prisoners, resulting in Cardia getting a scar over her left eye. After telling Snow White that she feels no remorse for having Mordekai killed, Snow decides that Cardia will be executed the following morning. However, Snow is murdered by Mela Grimmhilde who subsequently becomes Queen and nullifies Cardia's incarceration. Instead, Mela tells Cardia to return to the Red Kingdom and rule as Queen. In the Red Kingdom, Cardia meets Maleficent, who makes Cardia her lieutenant and gives her some of her magic. Volume 3 With Maleficent's permission to rule the Red Kingdom, Cardia rounds up the strongest men and mutates them into her own personal army of hyena-things, before telling Jack to be prepared. When Roger returns with his army, Cardia waits patiently on the throne where he is confronted by his son. Cardia engages Roger in a swordfight and almost kills Roger, when Peter shows up and hurls a dagger which fatally stabs Cardia in the heart. Family *'Red King' (husband) *'Mordekai Scarlet' (son) *'Roger Scarlet' (son) *'Rose Scarlet '(daughter) *'Layton White' (grandson) *'Anita Tremaine' (daughter-in-law) Trivia *Cardia is based on the Queen of Hearts from the story "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland" and the Disney film, Alice in Wonderland. She is additionally based on Scar from the Disney film, The Lion King. *Despite Terra Mirabilos having the tradition of a wife keeping her maiden name even after marriage, Cardia has changed her surname to Scarlet as opposed to her maiden name. This may suggest that she is not from Terra Mirabilos. *Cardia Carrest is a pun on cardiac arrest, which is similar to a heart attack. Category:Characters Category:Terra Mirabilos characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Status: Dead Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters